Main:Deanne Soza
Orem, Utah, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2016 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Texas Dreams Gymnastics; Arete Gymnastics (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Kim Zmeskal-Burdette, Chris Burdette; Dan and Jana Coleman (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Deanne Soza (born September 24 in Orem, UT) is an elite American gymnast. She trains at Texas Dreams Gymnastics under Kim Zmeskal-Burdette. Prior to her move there in the summer of 2016, she trained at Arete Gymnastics under Dan and Jana Coleman. Her favorite event is floor exercise. Junior Career 2012-2013 Soza competed at the US Challenge in 2012, winning the all-around and every event except floor exercise, where she placed fourth. She qualified elite the following year. Her first elite competition was the American Classic, where she won gold on beam and placed sixth in the all-around. At the U.S. Classic, she placed ninth on vault and fifteenth in the all-around, and qualified to her first Junior Nationals. There, she placed thirteenth on vault and twenty-sixth in the all-around. 2014 Soza returned to the American Classic, winning vault silver, and all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise bronze. At the U.S. Classic, she won uneven bars silver, all-around and vault bronze, and placed sixth on floor. At Junior Nationals, she had a rough bars set on day two and finished twelfth in the all-around. After Nationals, she contracted a serious eye infection that almost caused her to permanently lose her sight, and had to be hospitalized.eye infection She was cleared to train in December. 2015 Soza was invited to several National Team training camps. At the training camp in March, she posted just under a 56.000 all-around total, automatically qualifying her to the National Championships in August.qualified to Nationals She competed at the American Classic in late May, winning silver in the all-around, bronze on bars, and placing fifth on beam, seventh on vault, and eighth on floor. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning silver on beam, bronze on floor, and placing fifth in the all-around and sixth on vault. In August, she competed at Junior Nationals, placing fifth on vault and thirteenth in the all-around. 2016 Soza was named to the National Team and early March and subsequently went on to compete at the International Gymnix in Canada. She won team gold, all-around and vault silver, and uneven bars bronze. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing fourth on vault, seventh on floor exercise, eighth in the all-around, eleventh on uneven bars, and thirtieth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, but had a rough competition on day one, suffering three falls on balance beam. After falling on beam again on day two, she scratched the rest of the competition. She was not added back to the National Team. Following the National Championships, she switched gyms, moving to Texas to train at Texas Dreams Gymnastics under 1991 World Champion Kim Zmeskal.switch to TD Senior Career 2017 Soza made her senior debut at the U.S. Classic in Chicago. She hit all her routines, but a watered down routine on floor exercise landed her in eighth place in the all-around. She also placed sixth on beam, tenth on bars, and fourteenth on floor. In August, she competed in her first senior National Championships, placing tenth in the all-around, twelfth on uneven bars, and thirteenth on beam and floor. 2018 Soza competed at the American Classic in July, competing on three events and finishing tenth. Later that month, she competed at the U.S. Classic, placing eighth on bars, tenth on floor, fourteenth in the all-around, and twenty-second on balance beam. She returned to the National Championships, but only competed on three events, skipping balance beam. She placed thirteenth on bars and eighteenth on floor. Medal Count Floor Music 2013-14 - [http://candycoateddoom.tumblr.com/post/96565864288/deanne-sozas-2013-14-music-hes-a-pirate "He's a Pirate" from Pirates of the Caribbean] 2017-2018 - "F.U.Y.A." by C2C References